Live like we're dying
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Kau benar, ” Matt membenarkan hal itu. Dia menempatkan tangannya di atas kedua tangan Mello yang mengunci pinggangnya, mengengamnya dengan kuat. “Kita masih punya waktu untuk bersama...untuk terakhir kalinya.” M/M.


**Title: **Live like we're dying.

**Pair: **Matt/Mello/Matt, your choice.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship.

**Summary: **"Kau benar, " Matt membenarkan hal itu. Dia menempatkan tangannya di atas kedua tangan Mello yang mengunci pinggangnya, mengengamnya dengan kuat. "Kita masih punya waktu untuk bersama...untuk terakhir kalinya."

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kedua mata Matt menyapu pemandangan jalan raya yang berada di bawahnya, dia tengah mengamati arus lalu lintas padat dan orang-orang lalu lalang di jalanan bawah sana melalui jendela kecil apartemennya.

Mobil-mobil saling berhadapan satu sama lain, mencoba untuk mencuri jalur. Sementara orang-orang berebut untuk masuk kedalam stasiun kereta bawah tanah, dan juga untuk menghindari lebatnya salju yang turun.

Sebatang rokok putih mengantung di ujung bibirnya. Rokok itu masih utuh, tak dia nyalakan. Dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia hanya membiarkan rokok itu mengantung di bibirnya tanpa di nyalakan.

Jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Mello yang sedang mempersiapkan senjata dan beberapa keperluan mereka untuk nanti malam. dia mulai dari mempersiapkan senjata bom asap untuk Matt, dan senjata laras pendek untuknya sendiri.

Misi ini harus berhasil, kalau tidak, usaha mereka selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia belaka... menangkap Takada Kiyomi, dan membuktikan kalau Yagami Light adalah Kira yang sesungguhnya...

Near juga ikut bekerja sama, dia membantu dengan cara menurunkan Lidner beserta Geovanni untuk '_menculik_' Misa Amane. Mereka saling bekerja sama walaupun dalam bentuk yang berbeda kali hal ini.

Segala hal yang mereka miliki di pertaruhkan dalam permainan kematian yang di buat oleh sang maestro agung, Kira. Yang telah mengambil nyawa orang yang paling mereka hormati di dunia ini...

Mello yang tengah memasukan butir peluru kedalam senjatanya sedikit melirik ke arah Matt yang masih saja berdiri menghadap ke jendela ruang tengah mereka.

Entah apa yang sedang dia lihat sampai serius seperti itu, atau mungkin dia sedang berfikir... Mello sesungguhnya tak menginginkan Matt untuk ikut bersamanya dalam misi ini, dia tak mau Matt sampai mati sia-sia karena dirinya...

Tapi ketika Mello memberikannya pilihan untuk tak ikut bersamanya dalam misi ini, Matt yang ada mengamuk dan dia mendorong Mello ke tembok, dan mencengkram pundaknya yang terbakar dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau itu tak mendengarkan perkataanku atau apa sih, Mello?! bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan membantumu, apapun yang terjadi!? Sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk tak ikut denganmu dalam misi terakhir, itu sama saja kau meludahi sepatuku, Mello. karena aku sudah terlanjur melakukan semua ini untukmu, hanya untukmu..." ucap Matt pada saat itu.

Setelah itu, Mello tak berani lagi untuk menghalangi Matt untuk membantunya. Si kepala batu itu tak akan mendengarkan larangannya, dia akan tetap membantunya sampai Mello berkata '_sudah cukup, Matt._'.

Tiba-tiba, Matt bergerak menjauhi jendela itu. Kedua mata Mello ikut bergerak mengikuti langkah Matt. Pemuda itu masuk kedalam kamar, dan menutup pintunya dengan sekali ayunan tangan.

Mello meletakan senjatanya kembali ke atas meja. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa berat dan sakit melihat Matt, yang mungkin saja tak akan dia lihat lagi untuk seterusnya nanti... maka dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang Matt masuki tadi.

Mello membuka pintunya dengan pelan, lalu melongokan kepalanya masuk kedalam. Di dalam dia menemukan Matt telah berada di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua mata tertutup. Kedua sepatu bootsnya yang tadi dia pakai tergeletak di samping lemari pakaian, dan kacamata goggle-nya yang berlensa orange berada di atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Mello menghela nafas panjang, sebelum dia melepaskan sepatunya sendiri dan ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Matt, sampai dadanya menempel kepada punggung keras pemuda maniak game itu.

Mello bisa mendengar Matt sedikit mengerang tatkala dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu, dia langsung menyuruh Matt untuk kembali diam dengan sebuah bisikan kecil di telinga.

"Ssshhh, diamlah, lebih baik sekarang tidur saja... kita masih mempunyai beberapa jam sebelum acara Takada di mulai..." bisik Mello dengan lembut, seraya dia menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas leher Matt.

Matt sedikit tertawa kecil, dia menyesuaikan posisinya agar menjadi lebih nyaman di dalam dekapan Mello. Mello lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di leher Matt, mendengarkan bunyi nafasnya yang terdengar teramat tenang...

"Kau benar, " Matt membenarkan hal itu. Dia menempatkan tangannya di atas kedua tangan Mello yang mengunci pinggangnya, mengengamnya dengan kuat. "Kita masih punya waktu untuk bersama...untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Ya....kau benar...sekarang tidurlah, Matty." Mello menarik Matt untuk lebih dekat kepadanya, dan membiarkan air matanya pecah di punggung Matt yang membelakanginya.

Matt hanya bisa tersenyum, dan menikmati keberadaan Mello di sampingnya sebelum mereka pergi nanti.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Hanabi", **_**by: Akeboshi**_)

**MATTGASM: **....Uaah~!!! Matty hari ini ulang tahun :DDD selamat ulang tahun, Mail Jeevas!! XDDDD _may your soul rest in peace on heaven_--- *_Di tabrak truk tronton_* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Live like we're dying_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Kris Allen_; _Runner up_ dari _American Idol season 7. _


End file.
